The present invention relates to an enclosure system for underground utility cables which are brought above-ground for hook-ups and cable splices made to a distribution assembly contained in an above-ground utility enclosure. Routine network, maintenance and customer service hook-ups can often be made without removing the utility distribution assembly from its connection to a grade level box that contains the utility cables. These cables can include separate fiber optic cables which, because of their optical properties, are more complex in making spliced connections when compared with prior art metal wire cable splices.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a fiber distribution enclosure which is well suited for making routine hook-ups and service connections at ground level, but it is also able to provide an improved fiber distribution system that facilitates making the more complex fiber splices more efficiently, by allowing movement of the sealed distribution enclosure with cables attached.